warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Octavia/Patch History
*Fixed Octavia’s Mallet causing Resonator to stop moving. *Fixed being affected by two or more Octavia Metronomes and leaving the radius of one of them causing Vivace and Forte buffs to become impossible to obtain until you become affected by a new Metronome cast. *Added Mandachord to Simaris' Lost & Found for 25k Standing. You can now re-craft Octavia with this final piece. *Cephalon Simaris now sells Blueprints given during quests in his Offerings! This allows you to purchase these items in the event that you’ve accidentally sold them.﻿﻿﻿﻿ *Having a ‘signature’ weapon now actually benefits you! **Tenora: Headshot kills with alt fire have a 20% chance to instantly refill magazine when wielded by Octavia. **Pandero: Headshot kills with alt fire increase reload speed by 20% when wielded by Octavia. *'Augment:' Mallet - *Fixed Mandachord song previews and soundpacks being muted. *Fixed the Mandachord FX overpowering Octavia’s arm FX. *Fixed Arsenal Mandachord being unusable after first switching from a different Warframe to Octavia. *Fixed enemies not shooting Octavia’s Mallet+Resonator combo if they were following the ball first before starting aggro from Mallet. *Fixed attempting to change your Mandachord song as an Operator in the Simulacrum, breaking Octavia and getting a script error. *Fixed an issue with Octavia customizations being overridden. *Fixed enemies never really ever attacking Octavia’s Mallet while following it. *Fixed Clients not getting the combo bonus damage boost from Octavia’s Mallet when combined with Resonator. *Made some very simple tweaks to Octavia’s Metronome (basically cut the pixels being rendered for it in half) to improve the performance of the FX, while at the same time reducing a bit of the visual clutter from full rings being around you. *Fixed a crash that could occur if Octavia's Mallet was the target of a switch teleport. *Fixed Octavia’s Mandachord Instrument Packs being sold for Credits in the Market. *Optimized Octavia's special effects slightly. *Fixed a rare case of loading into a mission with an empty Mandachord which results in Octavia dealing no damage as per: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/823653-help-i-broke-my-mandachordoctavia/ *Fixed Defense objective terminals dancing to Octavia’s Resonator *'Conclave' **Fixed Octavia’s Amp ability applying buffs to players on the opposite team in Conclave. *Clients will now be able to see the Host's Octavia Mallet Range FX for a few seconds when cast. *Polished Octavia’s Agile Animations. *Made the floor FX of Octavia’s Metronome smaller for Clients out of respect to players sensitive to seizures as per: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/802797-octavia-abilities-triggering-epileptic-seizures/ *Fixing Octavia's Mallet looking solid in Dx9. *Fixed Octavia’s Resonator sitting still and not interacting with Mallet if cast in an unreachable location. *Fixed Octavia’s ability FX and music continuing indefinitely if cast before a Host migration. *Fixed Clients hearing the Octavia Host bass and drum track from their Mandachord song after a Host migration. *Fixed Octavia’s Amp causing a script error. *Fixed pausing and unpausing the game causing Octavia music to not start back at the paused position. *Octavia now has a volume slider so you can turn off other Octavias in Options->Audio. *Fixed Cysts not appearing properly on Octavia. *Fixed Octavia’s Mallet staying behind in the Simulacrum if you cast it and then use the Arsenal. *Fixed performance issues when Octavia's Resonator has a Mallet attached to it and teleports to get closer to her. *Fixed Nezha’s Warding Halo Augment applying to Octavia’s Mallet and Resonator. *Fixed the Hulta Leg Guards clipping through Octavia’s legs. *Fixed Octavia’s Mallet sometimes not clearing its ability timer for Clients. *Fixed Octavia’s Amp not removing the Melee damage bonus. *'Conclave ' **The range of Octavia’s Mallet is now visible to others in Conclave. **Reduced the size of the Bullet Attractor attached to Octavia's Mallet in Conclave. *Improved the performance of Octavia’s Metronome ability. *Made improvements to Octavia’s Idle animation that had some bad blending. *Increased the timing accuracy of Octavia's Mandachord notes. *Fixed Octavia’s ability music not being synchronized between Client/Host. *Fixed not being able to use the Mandachord when near placeable decorations in the Landing Craft. *Fixed Octavia’s Resonator rollerball getting stuck on environment objects. *Fixed Octavia’s emote music at times suddenly changing volume in the Relay and Maroo’s Bazaar. *Improved the FX of Octavia’s Metronome ability when running around. *Fixed Octavia’s Amp ability not buffing Melee damage. *Fixed Octavia pieces missing from Mobile App. *Fixed a crash when Octavia's Resonator ability is active. *Fixed Octavia’s ability song tracks skipping when using Adau Percussion as per: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/777184-octavia-song-loops-at-wrong-point/ *Fixed Octavia not playing her music when dancing in Maroo's Bazaar. *Fixed issues with Octavia's Mandachord hitching in certain scenarios. *'Conclave' **Fixed a Dedicated Server crash when casting Octavia’s Metronome. *Reduced the ambient audio level when using Octavia’s abilities. *'Conclave' **Fixed Octavia’s Mallet not appearing for Clients in Conclave. *Reduced the ambient audio level when using Octavia’s abilities. *Introduced to the game via the Octavia's Anthem quest. }} Last update: Category:Octavia